Pleasure
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Simon and Baz are losing their virginity to eachother. Just some mindless smutfluff. Rated M for sexual themes For my beautiful fingre


_Pleasure_

 _ **Pairing- Snowbaz (Simon Snow x Basilton Pitch)  
Rating- M **_

_**\- Based on Christmas eve way before the Humdrum shows up –**_

 _ **This fic goes out to my beautiful freckle fart from k-mart. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be into half the shit that I love. You showed me the D and now I can't get enough of it. Thank you so much for introducing me to an entire world I never knew existed until you. Dedicating something to you is long overdue. I hope you like it you filthy pervy muskrat you~**_

• _~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ •_

Baz was nervous.

But not as nervous as Simon Snow. The way Baz sat on the edge of the bed, with his arms folded over his chest and that scowl that easily said that he didn't give a fuck. It was hard for Simon to tell how the vampire was feeling. Simon's right hand held onto his left bicep and he chewed on his bottom lip.

The bedroom was cold. Baz's room was always cold. The shivers that were going down Simon's spine every now and then weren't from the room's cool temperature. Baz looked over at Simon's body, his lips quirking into a small smirk. Simon was only in a pair of shaggy boxers. The sight of Simon standing there, cold and shy made Baz tugged on his suits lapels and he chuckled cheekily.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch me?" Baz eyed Simon, who was awkwardly leaning against the wall.

"You haven't even undressed yourself." Simon stated with an irritated blush. Baz noticed the small blush that was creeping onto Simons tanned face.

"Would you like me to?" Baz's smirk only grew. Simon slowly started to become flustered with the way the vampire was acting.

"Of course I'd like you to! We can't do this if only one of us is naked!" Simon yelled. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Baz. He sat beside him and crossed his arms as well. Simon looked over at Baz. He was sitting silently, just watching as Simon became more irritated. He could tell that Simon had shifted from being nervous to irritated.

Silence drew between them. Baz waited. He sat and patiently waited for what he knew Simon would do. After a few more moments of silence, Simon finally moved forwards to grab either side of Basilton's face. Baz sat there and let Simon push himself forwards. Their lips connected and Baz relaxed. His shoulders gently slumped forwards and he sighed through his nose. He kissed Simon slowly in return. But Simon was quick to fasten the pace of the kiss. He put his irritation into the way their lips moved against one another.

Baz turned onto his side some more so his arm could hook around Simons body and draw him closer to him. He could feel the warmth of Simons bare torso on his suit. He tiled his head to the side and licked at Simon's bottom lip. Simon slowly widened his mouth so that Baz could slip his tongue into the others mouth. Baz's body slowly became more desperate. The desire to have Simon in such an intimate way made his cool appearance slip away. He pulled out of the kiss and moved onto the bed some more, grabbing Simon by his bicep. He pushed Simon down onto the bed, watching as the mage fell onto his back.

Baz looked down at Simon with a lust filled smile. He unbuttoned the suit jacket then shrugged it off. Simon watched, his heart moving into his throat as it sped up to a pace he was familiar with at this point. Simon sat up, resting on his elbows. He thought Baz was going to undress more, but he left his shirt and vest on. Simon bit on his bottom lip again. Baz's hair was a bit tousled and his grey skin looked warm from the fire that glowed behind him. Simon watched the movements of the fire touch different areas of Baz's cold skin. He looked sexy and it made a tingly feeling swirl in the lower half of Simon's body.

Baz watched Simon carefully as his hands moved to his own waist. He started to slowly unbuckle his belt. He chuckled softly when Simon's face went from shyly concentrating to blushing realisation as Baz pulled on the belt. He felt the leather move through the belt loops and off his body. He tossed it to the side, noticing it had landed on his suit jacket. He leaned down, moving himself over Simon's body.

"You were on top of me earlier. What's with the sudden shyness?" Baz teased as he leaned down some more. Simon closed his eyes, letting his head loll to the side. Baz almost pulled back when he saw Simon's neck. The temptation to just sink his fangs into the skin there was almost overwhelming.

"I.. Baz…" Simon nervously stuttered. Baz sighed and slowly moved his head closer to the skin revealed to him. He became grateful that they had tossed Simon's dumb necklace away earlier. "Baz… I I just.."

"Spit it out Snow," Baz huffed.

"I've- I've never done this kind of thing before." Baz could hear the blush in Simon's voice. He smirked and pressed a small, shiver enduring kiss to Simon's neck.

"Neither have I." He whispered. He moved his lips to Simon's ear, giving the lobe a small kiss before he nibbled it lightly. Goosebumps ran down Simon's body and he let out a small whimper.

"B-Baz- I-"

"Shhh…" Baz hushed as he moved his body closer to Simon's. Simon instinctively spread his legs, letting Baz move up in between them. Their bodies were touching, and it made blood rush to both Simon's face and crotch. Baz pressed his lower bod down into Simon's. The hardness between Baz's legs made Simon gasp.

"Baz-"

"Be quiet." Baz sighed as he kissed Simon's neck. Simon felt awkward with his legs spread the way they were. He slowly moved them to put them around Baz's body. He held onto the vampire with his legs. Simon's arms were just resting beside him now. Baz bared his fangs, still tempted to push them into Simon's neck. But instead, he just grazes the mages skin with them. He couldn't help but softly bite into Simon. Baz felt Simon shudder beneath him, which made him start to suck on the skin.

"Baz- you're- your-" Simon could barely find his words. Baz tried to ignore how irritating he found that, so he started to suck on the skin more.

He could feel and smell the capillaries underneath Simon's skin break beneath his lips. Baz closed his eyes and sucked, feeling the blood rise and become trapped under Simon's pale skin. He sucked more and loved the way Simon's skin tasted in his mouth like this. He pulled back and moved to another area on Simon's neck, sucking there some more.

Simon closed his eyes, his body moving upwards while Baz sucked on his skin. He was scared that Baz was going to bite him and suck his blood or something. But that worry was pushed away when the pleasurable shivers that rooted from Baz's sucking exploded over Simon's body. He tilted his head to the other side when Baz moved over to start sucking on the other side of his neck. He could feel himself hardening from under his boxers. He blushed because he knew that Baz could feel it also.

He let out a little moan, which made Baz pull away.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Simon whinged.

"What are _you_ doing?" Baz smirked. He licked his lips and pressed his forehead to Simon's. Simon looked up at the vampire. Baz could see how flushed Simon's face was. He was getting so worked up over a few hickies.

He just shook his head, a small laugh pushing past his lips before he leaned down to kiss Simon. Baz's lips moved over Simons in a way that Simon wasn't used to. Baz's tongue pushed into Simon's mouth. Simon almost opened his eyes when their tongues pushed against one another. A moan that came from Simon was muffled by Baz's mouth. Their tongues swirled and their kiss impossibly deepened. Simon could feel Baz's cold body warming up against his.

When Baz rolled his hips downwards, Simon broke their passionate kiss to release a loud moan. Baz had grinded his erection down onto Simons, which made them both tingle with need. Simon panted, his head tilting backwards as Baz moved down like that again. Baz's lower body felt amazing when it rubbed on Simon the way it was. Baz leaned down to start sucking on Simon's neck again. Simon almost became dizzy with how nice Baz was making him feel.

After a few moments of grinding, kissing and love biting, Baz pulled away from Simon. The mage felt cold without the cool skinned vampire touching him. He felt alone. Then Baz's hand was pressing onto the outside of his crotch.

"Nngh- Baz- are you- are you sure-?" Simon shakily asked. Baz licked his lips and started to rub his hand on Simon's erection. He never thought he would actually be touching Simon like this.

"I'm sure," Baz said as his hands moved to Simon's hips. His fingers slipped underneath the waistband of Simon's boxers. He then started to softly pull downwards. Simon blushed and shot up so fast that the blood in his head rushed around. He felt dizzy but he grabbed Baz's wrists.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked.

"You're going to have to be naked for this to work Snow." Baz rolled his eyes.

"But- you're not naked…" Simon pointed out. Baz sighed and moved away from Simon completely. He shuffled off the side of the bed, beginning to unbutton his vest. Simon shuffled over to the side of the bed. He grabbed Baz and pulled him into him. He pressed his chest to Baz's back, which surprised Baz. Simon moved his hands around, resting them on Baz's chest.

His shaky hands nervously undid the buttons for Baz. Baz looked down and watched as Simon undid the buttons of the vest. When the buttons of the vest and shirt were undone, Simons warm hands slipped under the shirts material. Baz sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling of Simon's hands on his chest. Simon shuffled backwards, and Baz shrugged the shirt and vest off his shoulders. Baz turned around, his hands moving to undo the button on his trousers.

Simon's breath hitched when he saw Baz shirtless. His eyes roamed the vampire's body before he looked down at the others hands. He watched as Baz removed his pants. He was wearing silk boxers that had his initials sewed into the corner. Simon breathed shakily as Baz slowly removed them. His eyes watched as the material left the vampires body. Baz was more naked than Simon, yet Simon felt more embarrassed. Simon tried to avoid looking at Baz's penis but he couldn't help himself. He looked down and blushed darker than he had ever blushed in his life.

"I-I uhm-" He nervously stuttered. Baz leaned over the bed, slowly moving back onto it. Baz crawled over Simon's body. Simon laid down and watched as the vampire moved over him. Baz held onto Simon's boxers then slowly pulled them down. Once they were both equally nude, their kissing restarted.

Baz was on top of Simon. Simon's legs were wrapped around Baz's body, and so were his arms. He held onto Baz tightly. Their naked bodies were pressing together, their bare dicks rubbing against one another. Baz kissed Simon heatedly, their bodies naturally grinding together.

Simon let out a series of breathy moans as their erections touched. Baz pulled out of their passionate kiss so he could touch Simon's thighs. His hands slowly smoothed down so that he could touch Simon's hard penis with his hands. He wrapped one hand around the length and smiled up at the bronze-haired male. Simon let out a soft, shaky sigh at the relieving feeling of having more contact down there.

Baz only stroked Simon there a few times before he sat up.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked, his eyes reminding Baz of a lost puppy.

"We need lubrication," Baz simply responded. Simon just nodded and laid backwards. Baz started to look around his room, so Simon had a chance to properly think about what was happening. He found it easy to not think about the throbbing erection between his legs. His heart started to rapidly pound against his chest when he thought about what was about to happen. It made him nervous all over again. He had never done this kind of thing before. Not even with Agatha. But here he was… about to give his virginity to his ex-nemesis.

The sound of a lid popping caught Simon's attention. He perked his head towards the sound and watched Baz return to the bed. Simon shuffled back so his head could rest on the pillows. Baz slowly begun to pour some of the lube onto his fingers, which made Simon's palms sweat.

"You're going to top?" Simon tried to sound confidently amused, but really he just sounded like a paranoid virgin. Which he was.

"Of course I am." Baz casually stated. He put the small bottle of lube down and positioned himself in front of Simon. The dark blush Simon wore earlier easily crept back onto him when he automatically spread his legs for Basilton. Baz was surprised that Simon wasn't going to fight him over who gets to fuck who. Baz leaned forwards to press a kiss to a mole that was on Simon's chest.

He silently moved his fingers down to Simon's arsehole. Simon inhaled sharply when he felt the cool lubricated digits poking at him. He wrapped his arms around Baz's neck and breathed slowly. He closed his eyes, letting Baz swirl his index and middle finger around the ring of muscle. Baz then slowly started to push a singular finger in.

"Baz-!" Simon gasped. He held onto Baz a little tighter. Baz concentrated as he carefully pushed his finger in to the base. Simon was unfamiliar with this feeling. He never thought anything would ever be inside him like this. The alien feeling had time to settle into Simon because Baz took his time with making sure Simon was relaxed. He could feel Simon's walls relax around his finger. So he gave it another small twirl.

The twirling finger inside him made Simon sigh. It was uncomfortably pleasant. He slowly loosened his grip on Baz, his arms now draped over the vampire's shoulders. Baz then slowly started to pull the finger out. Simon tensed up to try and keep it in there. Baz chuckled and pushed his finger back in.

"Already miss being filled?" Baz smirked.

"J-Just- don't tease me Baz," Simon huffed. His eyes were still closed and his hands were now balled into fists. Baz started to curl his finger upwards. Simon shuddered when Baz did this. His finger was rubbing directly on Simon's prostate, which triggered a moan.

That moan was music to Baz's ears. He almost moaned himself at the sound. Hearing Simon moan so wonderfully encouraged him to keep rubbing the tip of his finger into that spot. After a while, Baz deemed that Simon was ready for more. So he subtly added another finger. Simon barely noticed at first, then he felt two fingers rubbing inside him.

It already felt so full.

Simon was worried he wouldn't be able to handle having Baz in there when he was done with his fingers. But Baz's fingers were already making him feel so good, so he decided he would have to get himself through it. His lower body tightened a little, and Baz could feel it on his fingers. He started to move his fingers in a different way. Baz opened and shut his fingers as if they were scissors.

After a decent amount of time, Baz slowly removed his fingers then relocated the lube. Silence felt thick and heavy between them as Baz poured lube onto his erection. Simon felt more nervous. He watched Baz as best as he could with the limited amount of lighting he had. He blushed while he watched Baz rub the lube onto his own dick. His hand moved smoothly as it lathered Baz's member up. Baz moved closer to Simon after a few stroked and sighed.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a weirdly sweet tone. Simon nodded and relaxed into Baz's comfortable bed. Baz nodded as well, then he held onto his hard dick and shuffled a tiny bit closer to Simon. He pressed the tip of his dick to Simon's hole. He rubbed it lightly, making Simon blush deeper. Baz found it awkward to still have Simon holding him, but neither of them wanted Simon's arms to actually move away. Baz started to slowly push in.

Basilton let out a strained grunt. He had wanted to be inside this arse for one too many years. He pushed his knob into the mage and moaned quietly. Simon wriggled his hips a little to adjust to this new stretching sensation. Baz breathed slowly to calm himself down. He didn't want to go in too hard or too fast just yet.

Simon could feel Baz's erection pushing deeper inside him. He felt so full and stretched out. Simon was breathing carefully while Baz sheathed his penis inside Simon. They were both panting by the time Baz's cock was completely surrounded by the warmth of Simon's insides.

Baz looked up at Simon and chuckled breathlessly. He needed this so much more than he thought he did. Baz leaned forwards to give Simon a deep kiss. Their lips danced as Baz pressed in as deeply as he could. Simon broke the kiss to whine.

"B-Baz- there- there's so much-" Simon stuttered. Baz just snickered and pulled out to the tip. His knob was still enjoying the warmth before he pushed back inside again. Simon gasped. Baz's dick felt uncomfortably pleasant. Baz felt Simons grip around him tighten. He stopped moving his hips.

"Are you alright?" He sounded uncharacteristically concerned.

"Move.. Keep moving.." Simon sighed.

Baz nodded and did just that. He rolled his hips downwards and into Simon. He moved himself upwards to try and rub against Simon's prostate again. Simon was still too uncomfortable for pleasure.

Then Baz perfectly touched that bundle of nerves that is buried inside Simon. Simons back arched and he released a delicious moan. Baz moaned in response and started to move himself more. His hips would thrust forwards and then pull backwards. His dick moved in and out of Simon easily once Simon really wanted it. Simon was barely nervous or shy anymore. The only thing that ran through his mind was how _desperately_ he needed Baz to touch him there again.

Baz's knob started to grind impeccably well on Simon's prostate. Baz reached down to start stroking Simon's dick. Simon closed his eyes and let go of Baz. His hands moved down to hold onto Baz's hips. He tried to pull on Baz to get more of him. The vampire stroked his boyfriend's dick in time with his thrusts. He could feel Simon's precum smearing down his throbbing erection.

Tightness surrounded Baz's dick. Baz moved his hands to hold onto Simons hips so he could start to fuck himself into the bronze-haired boy as fast as he could. He moaned and closed his eyes while the pleasurable feeling of Simon's inner walls grinded on his needy dick. Simon's back arched off the bed, his hand moving down to continue stroking himself now that Baz's hands were occupied with holding him in the perfect position.

Their bodies were moving perfectly with one another. Baz moaned, feeling his own orgasm rising. Simon could feel his lower body tightening and his dick started to twitch. Simon squeezed his eyes shut, his toes curling and his jaw slack while he panted and moaned. He was starting to see flashed of white from behind his eyelids. One hand was rapidly pumping his hard penis while the other reached for the bedsheets. He squeezed she sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Simon's entire body tensed up, which made Baz moan since his rectum squeezed around Baz's cock.

Cum shot out of Simon's dick, and a pleasured yell left his lips. His moans were laced with Baz's name and his orgasm made his entire body tremble. Baz looked down and watched as Simon came as hard as he did.

"Fuck," Baz swore as he fucked Simon harder. He could feel himself reaching his climax, so he pulled his dick out and leaned over Simon's body.

Simon panted and sat up a bit, watching as Baz pumped his own dick. It was so sexy to watch him like that. Perspiration was dripping down his body and there was so much pleasure on his face that it would have made Simon cum a second time. Baz stroked himself fast until his own cum was spurting onto Simon's torso. Baz shuddered, a breathless moan escaping him before he pulled away from Simon completely. He sat down and licked his lips.

Simon slowly sat up, his hips and arse already sore. He looked down at his torso, ignoring the sperm that covered it. He crawled over to flop into Baz's lap. They were both breathless as they stared each other in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Baz leaned down to kiss Simons forehead; but Simon tilted his head up so that he could connect their lips. Their kiss was short and sweet. Simon pulled away first so he could rest his head on Baz's lap. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're going to stain my sheets." Baz growled. Simon only grunted and snuggled into the vampire some more.

"Worry about it later." He said softly. Baz looked down at how content Simon looked. He huffed and shook his head, leaning down to kiss that mole above Simon's eye.

"Whatever Snow.." Baz happily sighed.

• _~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ •_


End file.
